Aoginozomi Amanohara
by Cornett
Summary: TRADUCTION: Encore évitée et détestée, Naruto version féminine lutte pour protéger la seule famille qu’elle a : son frère jumeau, qui a le légendaire Kyûbi en lui. Peutelle se dépasser afin d’être assez forte pour que les rêves de son frère soient réalisé
1. Les enfants d'Uzumaki Tomoe

**AOGINOZOMI AMANOHARA « Look to the sky »**

De Datenshi no Uzumaki (traduction de l'anglais)

* * *

**Résumé :**

Encore évitée et détestée, Naruto (version féminine) lutte pour protéger la seule famille qu'elle a : son frère jumeau, qui a le légendaire Kyûbi en lui. Peut-elle se dépasser afin d'être assez forte pour que les rêves de son frère soient réalisés ? Quels sont les siens ?

* * *

**Prologue : Les enfants d'Uzumaki Tomoe**

**U**ne toux enrouée interrompt le silence de la chambre et un jeune garçon se rua dans son côté.

« Sensei… » C'était un sourire doux, faiblement vacillant alors qu'une autre toux perça les lèvres gercés. « Sensei… As-tu besoin d'eau ? »

« Maa, Iruka-otouto, pas besoin. Je vais bien. » Une douce voix chantonna, mais à ce moment-là, de plus en plus de toux forcées étaient fréquentes dans leur gorge.

Le jeune garçon, à côté de la femme fragile, fonça les sourcils avec incrédulité, regardant la femme en vain. Les yeux émeraudes de la femme jeta un coup d'œil au garçon.

« Mou… Où est Kakashi-otouto ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix maintenant âpre. »

Umino Iruka est un jeune garçon de 14 ans. Ses cheveux bruns en désordre étaient dressés en queue de cheval, avec des quelques mèches de cheveux encadrant son jeune visage. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts en guerre, il était élevé et pris en charge sous la tutelle de son Jounin sensei. La cicatrice qu'il avait reçue durant cette guerre était son seul trait distinctif, traversant l'arête de son nez.

Son sensei, Uzumaki Tomoe, est une jeune kunoichi, de rang Jounin. Elle est connue pour sa force et ses grandes compétences et connaissances en genjutsus et en taijutsus. La jeune femme est pleine de vie et sérieuse par certains moments, presque à l'opposée de l'homme qu'elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle était gentille, solennelle ; elle en était fière. Elle avait de grâce, et un aura qui n'était pas comme les autres. Sa peau claire colorée était devenue pâle et ses yeux émeraudes ternis. Ses longs cheveux blonds de miel éclaboussaient sur l'oreiller. La fière femme était maintenant affaiblie, malade dans son lit. Elle s'était occupée du petit brun à ses côtés depuis qu'il avait 6 ans et alors, elle était devenue son instructrice quand il avait 10 ans.

Elle était très fière de dire que le garçon était comme son petit frère.

Le garçon leva sa tête.

« Il est allé chercher le docteur, sensei. »

La femme haussa ses sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Iruka secoua la tête.

« Non, Sensei. Depuis la semaine passée, tu es de plus en plus mal. S'il te plaît, sensei, tu as besoin de voir le docteur. »

« Maa… Mais, ils ne viendraient pas. Ces idiots de gens ne veulent pas mettre pied dans cette maison parce que ils détestent mes enfants, dit la femme avec un peu de colère, jetant un coup d'œil sur le mur, comme si c'étaient des personnes dont elle parlait. »

Le garçon se pencha un peu plus près de la femme.

« Mais, Kakashi-kun allait directement chez le Hokage. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aiderait. »

La femme soupira.

« Tout est juste en vain. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien, dit-elle avec entêtement, alors que des toux la trahissaient. »

Elle sentit une substance liquide dans sa main et elle la regardait. Iruka bondit en panique, voyant la tâche cramoisie sur sa main de porcelaine.

« Sensei ! »

La porte de la chambre ouvrit, et l'adolescent, reconnu par ses cheveux gris argentés, entra avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et l'Hokage en robe.

« Tomoe-oneesan »

L'adolescent était plutôt grand et semblait plus âgé qu'Iruka. Alors que ses cheveux étaient gris, son visage montrait ses caractéristiques juvéniles. Son œil gauche était ressorti, le cramoisi en couleur, avec une cicatrice dessus. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme que seuls les membres ANBU qualifiés portaient. Son masque d'ANBU était suspendu lâchement à sa main.

Iruka se leva rapidement de la place et se recula de la femme pour laisser le docteur d'inspecter le patient. Il fut soutenu par l'adolescent, regardant les adultes interagir. La femme croisa les bras dans une manière têtue. Le Hokage lui sourit.

« Tomoe-san, laissez Kitizawa vous examiner, s'il vous plaît. C'est normal que vos subordonnés s'inquiètent de vous. Et les jumeaux ? »

La femme soupira, l'air défaitiste.

**_NNNN_**

« **P**ardon, mes chers enfants »

Une douce voix émit dans la chambre morne.

Des pairs de yeux curieux croisèrent dans les yeux verts ternis de la femme. L'un était bleu plus brillant, plus bleuâtre que les ciels et les mers ; l'autre était vert plus brillant, brillant comme les émeraudes, comme ceux de la mère.

« Kaasan (maman)… »

Une minuscule voix murmura, leurs sourcils foncés.

La femme approcha les deux enfants près d'elle, les chuchotant doucement :

« Votre Kaasan… doit partir… »

L'enfant avec des yeux bleus regarda sa mère.

« Partir ? Où ? »

L'enfant fonça son nez, mâchant ses mots dans un accent enfantin.

« Quelque part… où votre Tousan (papa) m'attendait, répondit-elle, dans un ton mélodieux hésitant dans un chagrin silencieux. »

« Pars pas, Kaasan…, demanda l'enfant avec des yeux verts brillants, ses yeux implorants. »

La femme inclina sa tête, ses cheveux de couleur de miel tombèrent.

« Désolée »

Elle laissa alors ses larmes couler, en sanglots.

« Désolée… Mitsuo-chan, Naruto-chan… »

Elle attira les têtes de ses enfants près d'elle, presque touchant leur front et les tint fortement, avec des larmes tombant comme la pluie. Les deux enfants avaient un regard de confusion et de détresse, ne comprenant pas complètement le chagrin de leur mère.

« S'il vous plaît… N'oubliez pas. Soyez forts et prenez soin de l'autre. Protégez l'autre, toujours. Ne vous laissez pas quelqu'un vous prendre. Souvenez vous qui vous êtes. Vous êtes mes enfants, les enfants d'Uzumaki Tomoe. Ce sera des personnes qui vous détesteront, des personnes qui vous blesseront et essayeront de vous casser, mais ne les laissez pas vous prendre. Vous êtes spéciaux, et seriez toujours aimés. Vous avez l'autre maintenant, et soyez être forts. Parce que si le monde s'effondre, ce serait seulement vous, deux, et c'est tout de toute manière. »

Elle embrassa sur les franges des têtes des enfants, l'un en or brillant en désordre, l'autre en couleur de miel doux qui était plus docile que l'autre.

« Je vous aimerai toujours. »

Elle frotta leurs dos, soudainement fredonnant une gentille chanson qu'elle continuerait à chanter pour eux.

« Dormez maintenant… Kaasan est là… »

Leur inquiétude disparue, les enfants flottèrent leurs yeux et les fermèrent, écoutant sa mélodie. La femme déplaça faiblement, posa sur son lit, avec ses enfants reposés au dessus d'elle. Elle les tint fortement et les serra dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

« Je vous aimerai toujours…, murmura-t-elle, et ses yeux fermèrent dans la dernière lumière qu'elle ne reverrait jamais dans ce monde. »

_**NNNN**_

_« **M**aa… Iruka-otouto… Puis-je te demander une faveur ? » C'était une douce toux ; non plus forcée depuis qu'elle avait pris une dose de la médecine._

_Le jeune garçon la regarda, rangeant dans la chambre._

_« Qu'est-ce, Tomoe-sensei ? » Ses yeux soudainement baissèrent._

_La femme était assise, penchant sur la fenêtre, le vent froid flottant doucement dans la chambre._

_« Prends soin d'eux pour moi. »_

_Le garçon ferma ses yeux._

_« Toi et Kakashi-otouto. »_

_« Ano… Kakashi-kun et moi avons déjà pris soin d'eux pour toi, ce n'est pas la peine de demander… Pourquoi demander cela, Tomoe-sensei ? demanda-t-il, sa voix vacillée, soudainement effrayée. »_

_Tomoe tourna sa tête et fit un sourire doux, masquant leur douleur._

_« S'il te plaît, ne cache pas ça. Nous savons tous que je n'allais pas vivre longtemps… »_

_Iruka secoua sa tête et courra vers le côté de son sensei._

_« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es pas morte ! Tu vivras et regarderas Mistuo-chan et Naruto-chan grandir ! Et Kakashi-kun et moi serions à tes côtés ! hurla-t-il presque. »_

_La blonde de couleur miel prit les mains du garçon dans les siennes et les serra._

_« C'est bon, Iruka… Mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste. Sois heureux, tant que mes bébés ne seront pas tristes. Je sais que tu deviendras fort et une très gentille personne. Je sais que je t'ai assez enseigné et tu seras un grand shinobi. »_

_Elle ressaisit le garçon et l'embrassa._

_« Je sais que je peux te faire confiance ainsi qu'à Kakashi. Souviens que je serai toujours fière de toi et que je t'aime comme si tu étais ma famille. »_

_Le garçon enlaça ses bras autour de la femme et secoua avec des larmes._

_« Je promets. »_

* * *

Des explications de l'auteur :

**La guerre dont les personnages parlaient :**

C'était une guerre avant que Kyûbi ait attaqué Konoha. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. C'était quand Iruka avait 9 ans et c'était également quand il a perdu ses parents.

Uzumaki Tomoe l'a pris sous sa charge, malgré le fait qu'elle soit jeune. Iruka est devenu Genin quand il a 10 ans, et Tomoe a été son instructrice.

Quand Kyûbi a attaqué Konoha, Iruka a perdu ses coéquipiers, mais Tomoe continuait à l'entraîner.

**Hatake Kakashi :**

L'histoire de Kakashi est la même que dans les mangas ou les dessins animés, mais il est interagit plus avec Tomoe et Iruka. Parce que Yondaime s'était plus entraîné avec Tomoe, où vous découvrirez plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres, Kakashi vit alors dans le même toit que Tomoe et Iruka. Ainsi, il a presque grandi avec Iruka, avec qui il développera la relation.

**Mistuo et Naruto :**

Le Kyûbi est scellé en Mistuo (et non en Naruto). Naruto est **une fille **et elle a un frère jumeau au nom de Mistuo (l'auteur aime ce nom), qui est l'aîné.

Yondaime et Tomoe pensaient avoir des vrais jumeaux (des garçons jumeaux, hein !), mais ils découvrent que l'un est une fille, ils la nomment quand même Naruto (l'auteur voulait garder ce nom). Malheureusement, Tomoe est mort quand les jumeaux avaient 2 ans.

Malgré leur jeune âge, les enfants comprennent et apprennent rapidement, tels des prodiges, tels leur parents.

Mistuo hérite des caractéristiques de sa mère : les cheveux doux de couleur miel avec des yeux verts emeraudes ; il a des marques de « moustaches » sur son visage.

Naruto est une version féminin de Yondaime (donc, le même Naruto, mais en fille).

**Tomoe :**

Elle meurt de la maladie qu'elle avait eue depuis qu'elle était jeune (mais attention, l'auteur n'est pas sûr ce qu'il décide…, mais qu'il y pensera). Son accouchement a accéléré sa maladie, la rendant plus stressée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne très malade après deux ans. Mais personne ne reproche aux jumeaux la mort de leur mère… Bon, peut-être, mais pas Iruka et Kakashi.

Plus de détails sur Tomoe seront révélés dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

J'espère que ma traduction vous paraît assez claire. A l'heure actuelle, je suis en train de relire l'histoire pour mieux trouver le sens proche de l'anglais. Vous avez certainement remarqué que certains passagers vous paraissent un peu bizarres, c'est parce que l'auteur est…, comme dire…, un peu 'poète'. Il écrit des phrases en métaphore, ce qui m'a donné du fil à tordre dans la traduction, même si j'ai compris le sens (il faut dire que quand je lis l'anglais, je pense l'anglais, ce qui me rend la lecture plus compréhensible. Si c'est le travail de traduction, je suis obligée de me concentrer plus et de faire l'appel à mes connaissances en français !).

Je vous avertis que l'auteur a mis **pas mal de chapitres **(presque 25) en ligne sur ce site. Alors, faites moi savoir si vous voulez connaître la suite en français, sinon ce n'est pas la peine que je vous traduise toute l'histoire…

Au plaisir de vous 'rendre service' pour une histoire que j'aime particulièrement...

Cornett


	2. Se faire des amis

Bonsoir, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance des erreurs que je fais dans la traduction. Je recherche un traducteur pour un coup de pouce.

Bonne lecture!

PS: Je me suis trompée de fiche, je vous ai remis la bonne (version récente)... Milles excuses.

**

* * *

Aoginozomi Amanohara ****(_look to the sky_)**

By: Datenshi No Uzumaki

**

* * *

**

_  
_

**CHAPITRE 1 : « Se faire des nouveaux amis »

* * *

**

« Va-t'en, démon ! »

Des bruits de course résonnèrent dans la rue. Un jeune garçon de seulement quatre ans, était différent des autres, essayant de s'éloigner. Malheureusement, il était reconnaissable avec ses moustaches sur ses joues. Il s'était enfui de la maison, après avoir inconsciemment erré dans les environs du village. L'enfant blond de miel savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, connaissant les conséquences de cette sortie dans les rues, mais il sentait qu'il devait sortir. A quatre ans, il avait besoin de sa propre intimité. Avant, il était porté par son frère Iruka, surveillé par sa sœur surprotectrice Naruto, entraîné chaque jour sans arrêt par son frère Kakashi et son Maître Satsuya.

_« Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû sortir…,_ pensa Uzumaki Mitsuo »

Oubliant son entraînement, le garçon moustachu se prit un coup à la tête avec un objet, sans le voir. Mitsuo tomba par terre, se tordant de douleur. Il paniqua et sut qu'il devait se redresser rapidement, mais son corps le trahit et trembla de peur. Il se figea en voyant les ombres de ses poursuiveurs.

_« Baka (Idiot) ! Je ne suis pas censé être faible ! »_

L'enfant forma ses mains en poings, fermant fortement ses yeux.

« Maintenant, c'est notre chance de nous débarrasser du monstre ! »

« Il n'est pas à sa place, ici ! »

« Il doit mourir maintenant ! »

« Tuons-le ! »

Un cri aigu interrompit toute cette agression, surprenant également Mitsuo. Avant qu'il ne le sache, les ombres des villageois en colère n'étaient plus sur lui. Le garçon leva ses yeux et tourna la tête pour voir le dos d'un enfant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en la reconnaissant, l'enfant avait une longue queue de cheval blonde et portait un tee-shirt orange avec un large pantalon bleu.

« Naru-imouto, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Le garçon manqué regarda derrière elle et lui fit un sourire penaud. Elle tourna alors sa tête vers les hommes colériques, étalés sur la terre. Les autres étaient enfuis, en état de choc. La fille frappa les joues des hommes restants et croisa leurs yeux dans les siens bleus.

« Si vous voulez blesser encore mon frère, vous aurez affaire à moi ! cria-t-elle fortement, les bras croisés et l'air supérieur. »

Soudain, une grande personne, portant un uniforme typiquement ANBU, apparut au côté de la fille. Son visage étant caché derrière un masque de chien, il était reconnaissable en tant qu'un homme. Le jeune homme attrapa la petite fille par son tee-shirt.

« Baka… Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça ! »

La fille fit la moue et croisa ses bras, détournant du regard du jeune homme.

Alors que le ninja ANBU fit face aux villageois ; causant des gouttes froides sur leur front.

« Vous avez enfreint la loi de non-assistance à un enfant en danger, dit l'homme dans un ton menaçant en pointant Mitsuo. »

Le garçon moustachu se leva lentement et se débarrassa vite de la poussière.

« Vous avez de la chance, je ne vais pas en faire un rapport au Hokage. Mais ceci est un avertissement. »

L'homme attrapa un des bras du garçon et disparaît dans une fumée.

* * *

Un sifflement de douleur se fit entendre alors qu'un antiseptique était appliqué sur une coupure sur l'arrière de la tête du garçon. Naruto s'occupait des blessures de son frère aîné jumeau, en larmes menaçant de quitter de ses yeux.

« Baka… Pourquoi tu es parti au village ? Tu sais que ces menaces te blesseront. Regarde ce qui est arrivé ! »

Sa voix était presque cassée.

Mitsuo baissa sa tête de honte, ses épaules s'affaiblirent.

« Gomen (Pardon)… Je voulais me promener, dit-il dans un ton doux, contrairement à elle. »

« La prochaine fois, dis-moi et nous y irons ensemble ! »

La voix de la fille s'adoucit. Elle se pencha déposer un petit baiser sur le front du garçon.

« C'est une bonne chose que Iruka-nii soit en mission, sinon il serait vraiment furieux et exigeant comme un poulet ! dit-elle amusée, provoquant chez son jumeau un rire fou. »

« Tu veux dire que mère quand…, répliqua le garçon en ricanant »

« Ouais, ouais, ils sont les mêmes ! »

Tout ce temps, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en uniforme d'ANBU sans son masque observait les réactions des enfants.

_« Alors qu'ils sont jeunes, ils sont plus mûrs quand ils le veulent… »_

Il bomba son thorax, attirant l'attention des enfants.

« Depuis que vous, les gars, avez déjà le temps libre, allez au terrain et faites-y 15 tours, ordonna-t-il dans un ton décontracté. »

« Quoi ? s'explosa Naruto, outrée. Mais Mitsuo-nii est blessé ! Et nous sommes encore fatigués de l'entraînement d'hier ! Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir une pause ? argua la fille. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil.

« Oh ? Bien, vous ne m'avez pas semblé si fatigués, répondit-il, alors que la fille mit ses poings sur ses joues pour exprimer son mécontentement. Mitsuo est déjà guéri, et Satsuya-san va venir bientôt pour votre entraînement, alors pourquoi pas commencer votre échauffement, non ? »

Naruto croisa ses bras et fait 'humph' l'air défaitiste.

Mitsuo sourit et regarda sa sœur, avec ses joues moustachues étirées :

« Je te dépasserai »

Naruto tourna sa tête et eut soudainement un visage de compétition :

« Toi ? Cette fois-ci, je te battrai à tout sûr, Nii-chan ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds de miel rigola et sortit de sa maison, traînant Naruto derrière lui, qui s'exclamait haut et fort d'être plus forte et plus rapide que son frère aîné. Kakashi sentit ses lèvres s'esquisser en un petit sourire, s'approchant lentement vers la fenêtre pour voir deux petits de quatre ans courir sur une piste à côté de la maison.

Les jumeaux, Kakashi et Iruka vivaient ensemble dans un manoir qui était offert à Tomoe par Yondaime. Un mur, clôturant le complexe avec un seul grand manoir et un grand terrain désigné pour entraînements d'un ninja, avait cerné cet endroit. Il se souvenait l'expression stupéfaite que la jeune femme avait eue quand elle avait reçu ce lieu comme cadeau. Ils contenaient des grandes chambres et une grande salle de bain dans l'autre côté du manoir avec un énorme jardin magnifique. Le manoir était placé dans une barrière avec le terrain d'entraînement et le jardin. Le quartier entier était proche du tour d'Hokage, mais en même temps, était éloigné du village.

C'était une parfaite maison pour les jumeaux, mais Kakashi savait qu'ils sentaient obligés de rester à l'intérieur de ces murs. Il savait qu'à leur âge, ils voulaient jouer et avoir des réactions d'enfants. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux, et qu'ils toléraient la dureté et la haine des villageois sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Oui, ils étaient encore très jeunes, mais ils en avaient plus vus et expérimentés des horreurs que des enfants normaux qui passaient tout leur temps de tranquillité. Kakashi soupira lourdement.

_« J'ai fait de mon mieux, Senseï, pour les protéger et les faire progresser. Ils ont trop vite grandi, mais je ne peux pas totalement les protéger de la haine du village que tu avais connu et aimé. »_

* * *

Un soupir provint de l'adolescent, alors qu'il regardait les jumeaux s'efforcer de parfaire leur nouvel exercice. Il secoua sa tête.

« Mitsuo, tu dois te relaxer plus et ne pas avoir peur d'utiliser un peu plus de chakra, et Naruto, tu l'utilises trop, dit l'adolescent dans une voix monotone. »

Naruto haleta et se laissa tomber par terre.

« Mouais ! Satsuya-senseï, on ne peut pas en rester là, maintenant ? se plaignit exagérément la fille. On en avait travaillé depuis des heures ! C'est presque la nuit et j'ai très, très faim ! »

L'adolescent avait seulement quinze ans et était assigné par le Hokage et Kakashi pour entraîner les jumeaux. Il était très jeune et faisait déjà partie de l'ANBU, depuis ses 11 ans, dans l'équipe de Kakashi.

Il était le seul du village digne de confiance et ne pas être odieux envers les jumeaux. Bien que tout son clan soit très outré à l'idée de lui entraînant les « jumeaux démons » du village, Satsuya avait pris ce travail comme un passe temps en dehors de toutes les missions fatigantes en tant qu'ANBU et loin de_ « chez lui »._

Kakashi pensait que c'était une très bonne idée, sachant que c'était d'être un jeune combattant. L'adolescent était grand avec des longs cheveux lisses noirs, plus sombres que la nuit. Il avait la peau blanche de porcelaine et des yeux noirs de la nuit, comme un vrai membre du clan Uchiha.

Satsuya ferma ses yeux, écoutant les plaintes de la fille. Il décroisa ses bras et s'avança vers les enfants en les dominant.

_« Alors, Sasuke-chan est plus grand qu'eux… »_

Il ouvrit ses yeux sombres et il scruta les enfants.

« Bien, mais demain, je veux qu'à la fin de la journée, vous aurez maîtrisé correctement cette technique. Compris ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent doucement, leurs grands yeux ennuyeux dans ceux de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier soupira et fit un signe de les disposer. Mitsuo et Naruto se bondirent de joie et serrèrent leur Maître en guise d'au-revoir.

« A demain, Satsuya-nii ! pépia Naruto, retrouvant soudainement de l'énergie. »

Sur ce, elle accourut vers la maison en criant « RAMEN ! », suivi de son frère aîné. Satsuya secoua sa tête et fit un signe de téléportation. ...

Le jeune Uchiha s'est retrouvé devant les portes du quartier et a froncé les sourcils. Il passait, traversait à vive allure les rues en direction de sa propre maison. Il y avait beaucoup de parents, qui lui saluaient respectueusement dès qu'il passait à côté, mais celui-ci avait une expression stoïque, les ignorant et ne faisant pas un signe de reconnaissance. Quand il s'était finalement rendu au manoir, pas plus grand que celui qu'il avait quitté, les portes furent soudainement ouvertes, révélant un petit garçon de cinq ans, lui affichant un large sourire.

« Okaerinasai (Bonsoir), Aniki (grand frère)! »

Ses yeux froids s'adoucirent et il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il franchit les portes et les referma.

« Tu m'attendais tout ce temps, Sasuke-chan ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, avec ses cheveux de corbeau suivant son mouvement.

« Nee-chan (Sœur) a dit que tu es ici, donc je suis venu t'accueillir, Aniki ! expliqua-t-il, ses yeux d'ébène scintillant d'innocence. »

Satsuya acquiesça.

« Otousan (Papa) est à une réunion et Okaasan (Maman) est à la maison de la vieille Junko (Junko-obasan). Donc il y a juste toi et moi. Itusko-nee-chan et Itachi-nii-san qui sont aussi ici. »

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine avec le petit garçon dans ses bras, le frère aîné fut accueilli par deux autres frères et sœurs. Itusko, la seule fille de la fratrie, était sur la cuisinière, occupée à faire leur dîner. Itachi était assis à côté de la table en train de lire un livre. Itusko et Itachi étaient des faux-jumeaux, la première était l'aînée. Ils avaient neuf ans et déjà au rang de Chuunin, suivant étroitement les pas de leur frère aîné, la voie du ninja. Le benjamin de la famille était encore jeune ; ils souhaitaient le préserver, en tant que Sasuke n'aurait pas à faire face à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils étaient à la tête du clan, avec Satsuya, le futur chef après son père. Tout le village entier sait que les Uchiha sont des prodiges et leur famille en est la preuve.

« De retour de ta petite « mission » ? sourit Itusko à son frère aîné, mettant la table.

A peine que Sasuke soit posé sur terre, Satsuya se précipita vers sa sœur pour l'aider. Il se plaça près de la table traditionnelle, en s'agenouillant avec grâce à façon des Uchiha. Il hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Itusko et Itachi savaient que leur frère entraînait les jumeaux Uzumaki, mais cela leur était égal. Ils avaient même gardé ce secret de leurs parents ainsi que de reste du clan.

Lorsque la table était dressée, les enfants dirent la bénédiction et commencèrent à manger, en discutant un peu....

La sœur remit quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit au garçon heureux à ses côtés.

« Sasuke-chan va bientôt entrer à l'Académie, n'est ce pas ?"

« Hai (Oui) ! Okaasan a dit que je pourrai pour que je sois aussi fort que vous, tous ! répondit le garçon, excité."

« Bonne chance, Chibi (Petit frère), gloussa Itachi, assis devant sa jumelle. Cela te prendra des années pour être à notre niveau, taquina-t-il. »

« Ita-kun, tu es méchant ! le gronda Itusko, en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu t'entraînes assez dur, je sais que tu seras un grand shinobi, Sasuke-chan, le rassura-t-elle en lui tapotant sa tête. »

« Alors, Otousan pourrait vraiment me remarquer ? s'illumina le garçon avec espoir. »

Les aînés restèrent silencieux, des émotions différentes se dessinaient discrètement dans leurs yeux. Sasuke cligna ses yeux et regarda attentivement chacun d'entre eux. Il vit Itachi prendre un air peu refrogné, Itusko, l'air triste et Satsuya, une expression indéchiffrable. Le garçon baissa sa tête. La sœur fut la première à redresser et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune garçon.

« Tu seras encore plus grand que lui, lui dit-elle doucement. »

Sasuke sourit largement, inconscient de la tension qui régnait dans l'air.

* * *

Deux petits enfants couraient devant leur jeune tuteur Chuunin, dévalant les rues vers leur destination. Naruto poursuivait son frère aîné, riant avec lui.

« Dépêche-toi, Iruka-nii ! l'appela la fille blonde, excité. »

Elle revint en courant vers l'adolescent et tira sa main.

« Tu es trop lent ! se plaignit-elle. »

Mitsuo tira son autre main et les jumeaux procédèrent à le traîner dans les rues.

« Vous, deux… Nous ne sommes pas à la bourre. Il est tôt et toute la ville n'est pas encore éveillée, soupira-t-il. »

Mais il rigola. C'était vrai. Les jumeaux étaient très excités pour s'être finalement sortis du quartier et jouer avec les enfants de leur âge. Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube, s'apprêtant à faire une bonne impression à leurs futurs camarades de classe. Naruto avait même décidé de porter une jupe ! Aujourd'hui, à cinq ans, les enfants étaient aptes à entrer à l'Académie pour Shinobi de Konoha. Honnêtement, Iruka était un peu inquiet d'avoir laissé les jumeaux y entrer, sachant qu'ils seraient détestés par les autres enfants et qu'ils ne se feraient pas d'amis.

_« Tu es comme un père poule, Iruka-chan ! »_

Le brun sentit son œil trembler ; souvenant les taquineries que son ancien équipe lui avait donné le jour avant qu'il soit parti pour sa mission. Iruka soupira à nouveau et laissa les enfants de le traîner dans le village. Il supposait que les jumeaux avaient de la chance de l'avoir comme professeur d'Académie, recommandé par le Hokage. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'un autre enseignant que lui les aurait traités injustement et probablement renvoyés de la classe. Iruka avait toujours aimé les enfants, ayant eu l'expérience d'abord avec les jumeaux. Avec eux, il avait la patience et était tolérant et assez aimable pour traiter les enfants de la même façon, comme l'avait voulu son Sensei (Maître). Il aurait pu procéder pour suivre une formation de Jounin, mais il avait décidé que rester Chunin et devenir enseignant à l'Académie lui convenait le mieux. De plus, il était à la maison avec Mitsuo et Naruto au lieu d'aller aux longues missions.

L'Académie était en vue et les jumeaux lâchèrent les mains d'Iruka et coururent jusqu'aux portes. Iruka sourit et les rejoignit.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Il y a quelques petits échos de réponse. Iruka devina qu'ils étaient encore timides. Il leur fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je sais que c'est votre premier jour de classe. J'étais effrayé et timide au mien, mais regardez autour de vous. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont comme vous, ils seront les mêmes personnes qui seraient diplômés à la fin. Donc pour aujourd'hui, nous aurons une journée de libre, vous serez amenés à vous faire connaissance. »

Les étudiants murmuraient entre eux en regardant autour d'eux, puis se retournant à l'enseignant.

« Alors, nous allons commencer. Je suis nouveau ici aussi comme instructeur de l'Académie. Mon nom est Umino Iruka, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Iruka-Sensei. Je vais de mon mieux pour vous donner une chance égale d'obtenir un diplôme et de devenir un Genin. A partir de ce moment-là, vous feriez votre entrée dans le monde de shinobi pour progresser à votre rythme. »

Il joignit ses mains.

« Maintenant, je veux que chacun d'entre vous se présente. Commençons par vous. »

De la classe, il réussit à obtenir leurs noms, qu'il essayait de se rappeler à la fin de la semaine. Il pensait qu'un groupe d'enfants n'était pas si mauvais et qu'ils étaient sages, à la différence des jumeaux auquel il s'était habitué. Après les présentations, il laissa les enfants explorer et jouer dans les champs en tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas les autres classes.

Curieusement, Naruto fit le tour de l'école, suivie par son frère, silencieux. Ils descendaient dans les halls, traversant les salles. Comme promis, ils ne dérangeaient pas les autres et s'étaient correctement comportés. Puis, ils étaient sortis du bâtiment, retrouver les participants de l'Académie dans la cour.

« J'ai faim, dit la fille, levant la tête au ciel. »

« Nous pourrions retrouver Iruka-nii… Euh… sensei et recevoir notre déjeuner, proposa Mitsuo. »

La fille plaça un doigt sur son menton.

« Que penses-tu de plus tard ? Je veux rencontrer les autres et probablement jouer avec eux, cette fois. »

Réticent, Mitsuo se mordit les lèvres. La fille lui sourit et lui prit sa main. Ils rejoignirent le champ où se trouvaient leurs camarades. La fillette blonde observait et n'était pas sûre que les enfants s'approchent d'eux. Elle s'était clairement souvenue qui ils étaient, pour les avoir rencontrés dans les parcs où ils avaient été chassés et aboyés par leurs parents. Ceux-ci leurs criaient de se tenir éloignés de leurs enfants. A ce moment-là, un enfant se frotta l'œil à côté.

De ce coin éloigné, une petite fille de leur classe se tenait. Si Naruto ne s'était pas trompée, elle s'appelait Hyuuga Hinata. Elle avait de courts cheveux bleus foncés, des yeux étrangement pâles. Le sourire élargi, la blonde s'accourra vers cette fille, en traînant son frère derrière elle.

Hinata cligna ses yeux et se fit face à la fille brillante. Elle la reconnut de sa classe. La fille était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds d'or qui se terminaient en tresses, des yeux bleus les plus brillants qu'elle n'ait jamais vu chez quelqu'un. De même pour ses cheveux. Elle portait un sweater orange avec capuchon, et une chemise kaki qui s'arrêtait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle possédait cette aura qui pouvait faire sourire n'importe qui en sa présence.

A côté d'elle, le garçon lui était presque identique mais en version masculine. Il avait des cheveux blonds miel et des yeux verts émeraudes brillants. Une caractéristique la plus distincte qui le différenciait de sa sœur était ces trois marques sur chaque joue de son visage, comme des moustaches. Au contrairement de sa sœur, il portait des vêtements plus sombres : une chemise vert foncé avec des pantalons moulantes noires. Il était aussi petit que sa sœur. Il avait aussi une aura, cependant un peu différente de sa sœur : il émergeait la grâce et la douceur autour de lui, son sourire lui rappelait presque à celui de sa sœur, mais ne lui faisait pas autant vibrer.

« Salut ! Nous sommes dans la même classe, je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! s'enthousiasma la fillette. »

Elle claqua la main de son frère aîné pour plaisanter.

« Et lui, c'est mon frère Mitsuo ! »

« O-Oh… S-salut, sourit Hinata doucement. E-Enchanté de vous faire connaissance. »

Sa voix était petite.

« M-mon nom est… H-Hyuuga Hinata, dit-elle modestement, les joues rouges. »

Naruto rayonna.

« Oh oui ! Je me souviens ! acquiesça-t-elle. Ano… Pourquoi es-tu ici, Hinata ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres enfants qui les ont ignorés. »

La fille rougit plus que d'habitude et commença à tripoter le pli de sa chamise de couleur crème.

« Hum… Je… Je ne sais pas comment se faire des amis, avoua-t-elle avec embarras. »

Des yeux azurs de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de choc.

« Mais tu es si gentille et cool ! Tout le monde devait être ami avec toi ! »

Puis, elle sourit avec affrontement.

« Et si Mitsuo et moi, nous pourrions être tes amis ? »

« V-vrai ? s'étonna la fille aux cheveux bleuâtres, en regardant Naruto avec surprise. »

Naruto acquiesça avec enthousiasme et Mitsuo confirma en hochant la tête. Hinata inclina la tête, rouge

« D-D'accord, répondit-elle en leur souriant. »

Naruto sauta jusqu'à l'air, excité et cramponna la pauvre fille, lui faisant rougir comme une tomate.

« Nous avons un ami ! Ouais ! gloussa-t-elle. »

Elle se détacha d'Hinata et prit sa main.

« Maintenant que nous sommes amis, mangeons ensemble ! J'ai faim ! »

Alors, elle partit en courant avec la fille aux cheveux bleus et Mitsuo derrière elle.

« Tu as toujours faim ! »

La fille s'arrêta et tira la langue à son frère. Hinata cligna ses yeux à la personnalité dynamique de la fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon derrière elle. Mitsuo l'intercepta et lui sourit, lui faisant rougir de nouveau.

« Pardonne-la. Naruto a été comme ça. Si elle te fait peur,… alors je suis désolé, lui dit-il avec une voix modeste. »

Secouant la tête, Hinata lui sourit à son tour.

« N-Non,… ca fait rien, lui répondit-elle. C-C'est juste que je n'ai j-jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle avant. »

« Maa… En rien de temps, tu seras heureuse et tu en baveras autant que moi, Hinata-chan ! déclara Naruto. »

La bleue rougit, flattée par la suffixe avec laquelle la blonde lui avait donné son nom.

_« Personne ne m'a appelé de cette manière ! »_

Elle sourit.

« Iruka-sensei ! Nous avons faim ! cria Naruto alors qu'ils entraient dans la classe.

« Pourquoi crier si fort ? Tu es si pénible ! »

Les trois enfants tournèrent leur tête et virent des garçons déjà installés. Il y avait un garçon grassouillet, aux cheveux bruns hérissés et des marques de tourbillons sur ses joues, qui n'arrêtait pas de manger un sachet de chips. A côté de lui, se trouvait un garçon à la queue de cheval en bataille, presque comme un ananas, ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts comme s'il était endormi. Un autre garçon devant eux avait des cheveux sombres et sales, des marques de peinture rouge sur ses joues. Il portait un grand blouson avec un capuchon dans lequel se logeait un chiot à l'intérieur, dépassant sa tête. Le dernier garçon aux cheveux en bataille bruns foncés avait un long manteau surmonté d'un col assez grand pour cacher une partie de son visage et portait une paire de lunettes de soleil sombres.

Naruto cligna les yeux et souffla avec colère :

« Vous, les garçons, vous prenez pour des durs ? Et je ne suis pas aussi bruyante ! Qui te l'a dit ? siffla la fille. »

Subitement, la blonde fut saisie par le dos de sa chemise, ses jambes ne touchant plus le sol bougeaient.

« Mou… Iruka-sensei… »

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

« Ils ont raison, tu sais. Tu as été trop bruyante. Et si tu t'asseyais et mangeais ton repas ? Les autres seront ici dans peu de temps pour déjeuner. »

Iruka déposa la fille au sol et soupira :

« Je t'ai dit de bien te comporter. Tu n'agis pas comme une dame. »

Des ricanements se firent entendre et Naruto gonfla ses joues sous la colère. Leur Sensei soupira de nouveau et posa les boîtes bento qu'il avait faites la veille sur les tables des élèves. Mitsuo s'assit docilement devant la boîte et attendit sa sœur pour l'imiter. La fille souffla encore et s'assit en fulminant. Hinata cligna les yeux, hésitante, jusqu'à ce que le garçon blond lui sourit et lui indiqua une place en tapotant près d'eux. La fille rougit et sortit de son sac son repas. Après cette tâche, elle s'assit calmement à côté de Mitsuo en rougissant.

« Donc, quels sont vos noms ? »

Les trois regardèrent le garçon avec la peinture rouge sur son visage, son chiot penchant sur ses épaules. Il leur sourit en grimaçant, montrant presque leurs canins pointues en guise de dents.

Naruto ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Mitsuo l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait dit quelque chose mal.

« Je m'appelle Mitsuo et elle est ma sœur Naruto. C'est Hinata, pointa-t-il. »

Hinata rougit encore et s'agita timidement devant le nouveau garçon.

« Je suis Kiba, dit-il fièrement. »

Il regarda la blonde qui faisait la moue en mangeant son repas.

« Ano… Naruto n'est-il pas un nom de garçon ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. »

La fille bondit de sa place pour se mettre face au garçon, mais Mitsuo l'éloigna.

« Euh… C'est une longue histoire… »

« Gee… Sois pas furieuse »

Le garçon se recula, les mains en l'air en défense.

« Je demandais juste… Mais je pense que Naruto est un nom cool… Je crois… »

Il grimaça, peu sûr de lui. Il se tourna alors à Hinata.

« Hou là… Je n'ai jamais vu de personnes avec ces yeux-là. Je pense avoir entendu parler d'un clan qui vous ressemble, mais tu es… trop gentille. »

La fille rougit à cette déclaration.

« Hum… M-Merci… »

Kiba esquissa son sourire.

« En tout cas, ces gars-là sont mes amis. Ce garçon avec des lunettes de soleil s'appelle Shino. Celui qui mange est Chouji et le dernier qui… s'est endormi est Shikamaru, les présenta-t-il. »

Mitsuo les examina et leur saluta gentiment. Chouji lui répondit et Shino fit juste un signe de tête.

Le grand garçon se leva et s'étira derrière le chien.

« Tu vas finir ça ? demanda-t-il à la blonde. »

Naruto lui lança un regard furieux et protégea son repas de lui. Mitsuo eut une goutte de sueur sur son visage et regarda le garçon.

« Prends le mien, je n'ai plus faim, lui offrit-il avec gentillesse. »

Le garçon le remercia en prenant des aliments restants. Bientôt, ils sont partis et à la suite de cela, Iruka se leva devant la salle et écrivit sur le tableau noir.

Il sourit en entendant dire que les jumeaux partaient, sachant que Naruto était encore un peu hostile aux autres.

* * *

C'était un autre jour que Naruto et Mitsuo marchaient ou plutôt courraient vers l'école sans Iruka avec eux. Le jeune homme a dû aller à l'école très tôt pour une réunion avec les autres instructeurs avant le weekend. Ils ont couru pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres avec les villageois furieux qui, oh…, les détestaient. Ils étaient chanceux de passer les portes de l'Académie sans être blessés. Leurs humeurs seront bientôt éclairées en attendant impatiemment les cours en classe. Les jumeaux s'examinaient donc pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas touchés. La fille était habillée différemment, en abandonnant la jupe pour un pantalon moulant noir et une grande chemise rouge. Mitsuo n'avait pas beaucoup changé de la veille.

Naruto sautilla de joie et décolla vers sa classe.

« Rattrape-moi ! cria-t-elle à son frère qui clignait les yeux, sous l'effet de surpris.

Le blond miel sourit et courra après la fille. Il la dépassa et ensemble, ils rirent de leur petit jeu. Il tourna dans un coin, il s'heurta contre quelque chose. Naruto haleta et rejoignit son frère. Le garçon se frotta la tête et vit un garçon de leur âge, lui aussi se frottant la tête. Il avait des cheveux de couleur corbeau, et des yeux les plus sombres que l'ébène, comme leur Maître Satsuya.

« Mou… sumanai…, gémit Mitsuo en se levant, aidé de sa sœur. »

Le ténébreux s'était également levé en s'époussetant et tourné calmement le dos pour prendre la direction opposée.

« Hé ! Tu ne t'es pas excusé, grosse tête ! tiqua Naruto. Reviens ici ! lui cria-t-elle »

« Non, c'est bon, Naru-chan, lui sourit le blond, la retenant son dos. C'est de ma faute. »

« Non, tu es blessé et c'est aussi de sa faute ! Et je ne vais pas lui laisser s'en aller sans t'excuser ! »

La fille poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux de corbeau, laissant Mitsuo soupirer tout seul. Il la rejoignit après, pour s'assurer si elle ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis. Naruto chercha du regard autour d'elle et repéra le garçon.

« Reviens ici ! »

Elle s'accourra vers le garçon et le poussa au sol.

Le ténébreux ouvrit ses yeux d'ébène et jeta un regard à la blonde au dessus de lui.

« Quel est ton problème ? cria-t-il, en colère. »

« Tu as fait tomber mon frère et tu ne lui as pas dit d'être désolé ! Maintenant, va le voir et dis-lui que tu es désolé !, lui cria Naruto. »

Le garçon le jeta un regard noir et gronda :

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! Maintenant, dégage ! »

Il la poussa et se leva en lui lançant un froid regard.

« Tu n'es qu'une tyran et une idiote ! Et maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il. »

Naruto se leva et le rattrapa à nouveau au sol. Bientôt les apprentis s'enroulèrent sur le sol, se luttant, s'insultant et se donnant des coups. Mitsuo le vit et ne sut pas comment faire.

« Naruto ! Arrête ! Ce n'est rien ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! »

Alors, le blond tourna la tête, entendant des personnes venir et paniqua. Il avait vu un groupe de filles venir du coin de tous les âges. Elles avaient le souffle coupé en voyant le spectacle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Ils se battent ! »

« Est-ce que c'est Sasuke-kun ? »

« Oh non ! Cet enfant va lui faire du mal ! »

« Nous devons sauver Sasuke-kun ! »

Mitsuo fit un mouvement pour contrer cette tentative, mais s'arrêta en entendant un hurlement familier.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

* * *

C'était un soupir. Le jeune instructeur regarda la petite figure assise dans le coin, son dos lui faisant face. Iruka sentait la culpabilité se loger dans sa poitrine. Quand il avait arrêté les enfants, il était très en colère contre eux, spécialement contre Naruto qui avait déclenché le combat. Il avait ordonné aux enfants de s'asseoir dans leurs coins jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise de se lever. Ils avaient donc subi l'humiliation de s'asseoir toute la moitié de la classe. Quand le déjeuner arrivait, il leur avait prié de partir, mais Naruto n'avait pas écouté et était donc restée dans son coin. Alors, il l'avait laissé dans cet état-là et cru qu'elle allait rebondir et qu'elle reviendrait heureuse d'être libre, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était restée là, meêm après l'école.

« Ne, Naru-imouto, rentrons à la maison, maintenant. Tu n'es plus punie, supplia Mitsuo qui était jusqu'à présent silencieux. »

La classe était vide et tous les étudiants étaient déjà rentrés chez eux pour le week end.

Mitsuo se pencha vers sa sœur, touchant sa tête.

« Je n'ai plus mal maintenant et Sasuke s'est déjà excusé. »

Il froissa son nez et sourit doucement.

« Tu n'as même pas mangé. Je parie que tu as faim, Naru-imouto. Nous pourrions nous arrêter au restaurant ramen sur notre chemin du retour. »

Le garçon secoua son épaule, mais elle ne réagit pas. Les épaules du garçon s'adoucirent sous échec.

« Naru-chan… »

Iruka prit une respiration profonde et se rejoignit à eux. Mitsuo tourna sa tête et leva ses yeux au jeune homme. Celui-ci prit la fille et la tira près de lui.

« Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi Naru-chan. »

Il eut l'impression que la fille s'était crispée.

« Allons à la maison… Je te ferai du ramen ce soir. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, dit-il doucement. »

La fille regarda le ciel de ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes, menaçant de tomber. Elle serra le jeune homme en enveloppant son cou. Il commença à frotter affectueusement son dos et essaya de calmer sa forme secouée. Il prit la main de Mitsuo et sortirent ensemble de l'Académie.

* * *

« Je ne _l'_aime pas. »

Les yeux verts émeraudes se clignèrent et posèrent sur la blonde.

« Qui ? »

Naruto rétrécit ses yeux bleus et ricana :

« _Lui…_ »

A ses côtés, la bleue scruta la zone et vit un garçon ténébreux avec une grande foule de filles l'entourant.

« S-Sasuke ? questionna-t-elle à Naruto. »

Naruto fit un grimace et se détourna la tête.

« Il… Il est un Uchiha. I-Ils forment un c-clan très puissant…, leur dit Hinata. »

« Cela veut dire qu'il est parent de Satsuya-sensei, Naru-chan, pointa Mitsuo. »

« Sérieux ? se moqua la fille. Mais Satsuya-sensei est plus gentil que _lui_. »

Elle gonfla ses joues.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces filles l'aiment. _Il _n'a rien de spécial. »

« Comme le dit Hinata, il est un Uchiha. Tout le monde le connaît, exposa Kiba, peu ennuyé par la groupie du garçon. Il s'était assis à côté d'Hinata.

« Hé, les gars ! »

Les quatre enfants tournèrent vers leurs autres amis Chouji avec Shino, Shikamaru traînant devant eux.

« Nous ferions mieux de regagner la classe, même si je veux juste manger. »

Naruto bondit, son humeur ayant vite changé.

« Tu veux toujours manger, Chouji-kun ! »

Les trois enfants qui étaient assis sur la terre se levèrent à leur tour et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la classe.

« Hé, le grand front, tiens-toi à l'écart de Sasuke-kun ! Il ne veut pas s'asseoir avec toi ! »

« Sale Ino puante (Ino-pig/Ino-cochon), qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il veut s'asseoir avec toi ? »

Naruto eut l'impression que ses yeux tremblèrent sous énervement, en écoutant les filles, spécialement celles qui se battaient pour « le grand radin » qu'elle détestait. Mitsuo remarqua son expression et soupira.

« Ne fais rien et ignore-les, Naru-imouto, la prévint-il. »

La blonde répondit par un autre tremblement dans ses yeux. A côté d'elle, Hinata assista silencieusement.

« Va-t-en, Sakura au grand front ! Il ne t'aime pas ! »

« Non, tu pars, Ino la cochonne ! »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil derrière et vit le ténébreux qui avait l'air irrité et il était tiré à gauche et à droite par les filles. De son côté, par la fille avait les cheveux roses rattachés par un ruban rouge. Et de l'autre côté, par la fille blonde platine aux yeux bleus doux.

Naruto rétrécit ses yeux.

_« Bien… Au moins, cette grosse tête est torturée ! »_

Elle gloussa méchamment dans son esprit. Elle ferma ses yeux et se sourit.

_« Je crois… C'est cool. Je me suis faite des amis et je suis ma voie pour être la plus grande shinobi ! Tu attends ! Tu seras le prochain Hokage, Nii-chan ! Je suis sûre que nos amis nous soutiendront ! »_

Elle en pensait joyeusement.

« Si c'est possible… »**

* * *

**

**Explications de Datenshi No Uzumaki :**

C'est ça ! Sasuke a plus de frères et sœurs que dans la série où il n'a qu'Itachi comme frère. Donc, dans l'ordre :

**Uchiha Satsuya** est l'aîné et le prochain héritier de la tête du clan Uchiha. Donc, il a le fardeau sur ses épaules ! De plus, il est un prodigue et à l'ANBU. Il n'est pas très froid, mais il a choisi d'ignorer les gens qu'il n'aime pas ou qu'il ne connaît pas. Il est un bon observateur comme tous les Uchiha.

Il n'est pas clairement décrit par l'auteur, mais il a indiqué que Satsuya a des cheveux désordonnés, avec des teints clairs que son père déteste.

**Uchiha Izumi :** La sœur jumelle d'Itachi est la plus vieille des deux. Elle ne ressemble pas à son frère jumeau. Elle s'efforce d'être bonne, en essayant de surpasser son frère aîné dans son grade et de l'égaliser. Elle veut prouver à sa famille qu'elle est aussi forte. Elle est réservée, mais elle accepte de parler aux gens qu'elle aime.

Elle est la plus protectrice de toute la fratrie et agit comme une seconde mère. Elle a de longs cheveux rattachés en un chignon, ses mèches rebelles encadrent son visage pâle.

**Uchiha Itachi :** Il est presque le même que dans le dessin animé, mais il est plus ouvert à sa famille.

Comme ses aînés, Itachi n'aime pas beaucoup ses parents, ce dont Sasuke ignorait. Il ne se soucie pas d'être un génie ou pas. Il fait des choses comme il le sent et à son rythme, c'est sa voie ninja.

**Uchiha Sasuke :** Il est presque le même que dans le dessin animé.

Dans ma fiction, Sasuke se comporte de façon différente flagrante quand il est à l'école et à la maison. Il est plus ouvert et heureux à la maison tandis qu'à l'école, il est froid et distant. Sasuke veut prouver qu'il est aussi fort que ses frères et sœurs, parce qu'ils sont prodigieux. Il recherche l'attention de ses parents qui l'ignoraient souvent, surtout son père.

L'auteur annonce que dans sa fiction, le clan Uchiha mourra, mais de quelle façon ? Il indique que c'est tout ce que vous allez apprendre de ce clan.

Les âges du début de la fiction :

Naruto et cie : 4 ans.

Itachi et Izumi : 9 ans.

Satsuya : 15 ans.

Iruka : 16 ans.

Kakashi : 18 ans.

Nota bene : Naruto et Mitsuo ont commencé à s'entraîner sous la direction de Satsuya quand ils avaient à peine 4 ans, puis, ils sont entrés à l'Académie, à l'âge de cinq ans. Vers la fin de la fiction, ils ont six ans.


End file.
